


Cooking Lessons? No Thanks

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Felicity would rather have sex, Oliver wants to teach her how to cook, dialogue only, set during their summer of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds out Felicity can't cook...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lessons? No Thanks

“What do you mean you can’t cook? Felicity how have you survived this long?”

“Take out. Lots of take out. Oh, and TV dinners.”

“How are you alive? That’s it. We’re going grocery shopping and I’m teaching you how to cook.”

“You really don’t have to. I have you to cook for me. I also have you as my driver. I’m pretty sure I don’t have to do anything ever again, Oliver.”

“I love you, but you’re going to learn how to cook.”

“Are you sure?”

“No. You are not going to persuade me with sex. Cooking is a necessary skill. Felicity stop kissing me.”

“Come on, Oliver. I know you want to.”

“I guess.. cooking… can… wait. You are learning though.”

“Mhm.”


End file.
